


The Boy inside the Man

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Boy inside the Man

Teyla had to smile, Sheppard reminded her of a little boy. The way he told bedtime stories to the children. His enthusiasm over a game called football. How he didn't want McKay to know he didn't like this other game called hockey. And how he'd shown her this football game and tried to explain all the rules to her. She still didn't understand the game by the time it was over. Not did she understand what this 'hail mary' was. But he intrigued her and she had a feeling there would be so more about him for her to discover.


End file.
